marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Transference Machine
The main part was a metallic machine core that propagated four metallic radii, each ending in a plastic sphere, known as transference globes, where a superpowered subject or victim was to be retained. A second part was a nearby dish with a specially wired chair, where the intended recipient was to be strapped. The recipient was to be almost naked. During the process, the core would generate a ray that would soak the recipient, making that person convulsion, thus the need of the bindings. Lastly, the machine's operator manipulated it from a sonic keyboard, which could also double as a musical instrument. The transference process took no more than a few minutes and could handle one to four superpowered victims at once, literally extracting their powers and implanting them to the subject. The process was not 100% reliable: A victim could retain their powers should there be a system failure or the victim proved particularly robust. Even when a victim's powers are erased, the subject could receive those powers at a lower rank. Lastly, if a victim escaped the globe during the process, then the victim would always retained his or her powers, although the recipient could gain those powers too, copying them at their original level or at a lesser one. In no case would the recipient get a victim's powers at a level greater than the one the victim had. When a power-endowed subject tries to use newly-found superpowers, he or she may be hurt at the effects of the powers. Being as it is a complex process, Doom insisted to have someone monitoring it. Doctor Doom had one operative Power Transference Machine at Castle Doom in Latveria. He intended to use the machine to transfer the powers of his enemies, the Fantastic Four, to his so-called son Victor von Doom the Second - really his clone. Doom captured three of the Fantastic Four (Human Torch, Invisible Girl and Thing) and was led to believe that Mr. Fantastic was dead, so he led his three prisoners to the transference globes and prepared his clone for the transfer. He had a chance to capture Mr. Fantastic before the process started, so he had two Servo-Guards place his new captive in the fourth globe. Doom did not know that Mr. Fantastic had hidden in his belt a micro-feedback system, which was a specific device to short-circuit the kind of machines that Doom tended to use. Mr. Fantastic's powers had also increased considerably. The transfer process began. As Doom had state affairs to take care of, he delegated the monitoring to his scientist Gert Hauptmann. Mr. Fantastic released himself from the power globe, causing a power feedback and ran to release his stunned partners using the keyboard. As they retained their powers, they mistakenly believed that the machine had failed completly - however, Doom the Second had copied their powers. In any case Hauptmann, too scared to confront four superheroes, ran to warn Doom. This allowed Doom to take measures and, when the Fantastic Four confronted him, he captured them again, locking them up in a cell - the Power Transference Machine was broken in their release, so it could not be re-used. Doom the Second soon proved to have powers, including the Thing's body armor, Mr. Fantastic's elasticity, the Invisible Girl's invisibility, the Human Torch's flames and the Invisible Girl's force fields - although the two later powers were weaker than those of the original users. Doctor Doom was forced to kill the clone in combat. Alternate Realities Deeds of Doom (Earth-TRN564) In Earth-TRN564, Doctor Doom later moved a Power Transference Machine to a hidden laboratory underneath an American city. Doom and his lackeys were there building a powerful pacifier robot, Doomsman III, and Doom believed that some superheroes may find the lair. In that case, should the heroes be captured, he would use the machine to transfer their powers to the Doomsman. Doom knew of a way to return the powers to their original owners if needed, should the Doomsman be destroyed. | CurrentOwner = Victor von Doom | PreviousOwners = | Notes = The role-playing game adventure Deeds of Doom features the Power Transference Machine. If the player characters are captured, then their powers are transferred to the Doomsman. At a later point, as explained by reluctant ally Doctor Doom, the player characters have a chance to recover their powers while fighting the Doomsman; they can try a concentration roll whenever they touch the robot in a fight or whenever the Doomsman's emerald ray hits that character. When the robot is destroyed, Doom can return the powers to the player characters. This difference in the power transference process may be due to the partly-mystical nature of the Doomsman. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Technology Category:Doctor Doom's Equipment